


Smile

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, Fili and Kili, Gen, fili x kili, kili and fili - Freeform, kili x fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a You and Kili story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

The journey, or adventure, as the hobbit calls it, is hard.  
It’s rough on you, even though you’ve done similar things before.  
You and the group of 13, travel all day, and sometimes night.  
It hurts your feet, but in ways, it’s all worth it.  
It’s fun traveling with these folk, a family of odds and ends.  
But there’s your actual family, Uncle Thorin, whom you respect with all your might.  
And Kili, your brother, who you cherish more than anything in Middle-Earth.  
He is a part of you, in more ways than one.  
He’s the one that’s always by your side, smiling that Kili smile.  
He’s that joking air that seems to make everyone happy.  
He’s the one in the group who plays pranks, is a fool, but is mature enough to know when things get serious;  
he’s a fierce warrior, and will always be.  
He’s your light when everything is dark.  
But most of all, he is yours.  
When the rest of the pack stops for a rest, you too sneak off, for those long, needing kisses that you can never get enough of.  
Sometimes even while you’re walking, Kili by your side, you’ll fall back a bit, just for a few stolen moments.  
When the two of you get separated on the mountain, your world dies;  
until you see him again, and you can breathe again;  
you rush into his arms and cry with him.  
You hold him that night, in the cave, whispering to him that you’ll never, ever leave him, and loving how he shivers when you speak.  
You protect him when the goblins attack, and he protects you.  
And that night, it is him holding you, and you nuzzle into his neck deeply, the danger of this quest really sinking in.  
You realize you could lose him, at any moment.. and that makes you angry and scared, and that’s how you fall asleep, terrified and furious.  
But when you wake up, he’s right there, looking down at you with nothing short of love, and your mind is instantly cleared;  
because you know whatever happens, he will be there with you, smiling that Kili smile.


End file.
